wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing with Angels
"Dancing with Angels" is the eighth episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the eighty-ninth of the overall series. It first aired on February 11, 2011. Plot After Justin and Rosie have a bad first date (ruined by the Russo's interrupting), Alex suggests they go to an Angel Club in Los Angeles, and tricks Rosie into allowing both her and Harper to join them. After being surprised by Maxine, Alex is blackmailed by Maxine into bringing Maxine Ozzy Osbourne's star from the Walk of Fame in exchange for not telling what Alex is planning to do; Alex reluctantly agrees. Then in the next scene, Justin (wearing fake angel wings made by Harper) and Rosie are 'flashed' into Los Angeles next to the Hollywood sign, and Rosie comments on how much quicker it is than flying. Then Alex and Harper flash in (also wearing Harper's fake angel wings) with Alex holding Ozzy Osbourne's star that she stole (before casting a spell on it to turn it into a keychain). They then enter the Angel Club by walking into a secret passage in the H of the Hollywood sign. When they get into the Angel Club, the manager says that he hasn't seen them there before, but then changes his mood by telling them about all the fun they are going to have. Rosie tells him that she has been there before and she will show them around, and the manager lets them in, but later stops them by asking them if their wings (the fake ones that Harper designed) are Angel of Darkness' wings, they reply no, and he says that because angels don't lie, that he is fine with that. On the dance floor, Alex and Harper are doing the "Angel Slide," a dance made for angels that end with the move "Fly Up." Rosie sees that they are doing the Angel Slide and runs to stop them, but she is too late, and the manager of the club questions why Alex and Harper didn't "Fly Up." Alex's excuse is that she 'sprained a wing jogging,' but because the manager doesn't believe they are angels anymore, he no longer believes them. Alex continues to argue that they are angels, telling him that they have wings, but then adds "Don't look at them too closely." He then instructs them to fly, to prove they are angels. Then Rosie sends mind messages to Justin telling him that she is going to tell the manager that it is all her fault, but he refuses. Alex then distracts the manager, while Justin puts a flying spell on Harper, then shouts that she can fly. Harper, not knowing that Justin has put the spell on her, begins to argue, but a few seconds later, she starts flying around the club. Not convinced, the manager tells them that all angels can play the harp and sing, Alex tries to distract him again, but he just calls them on it and says they are 'suspicious angels.' Alex takes the harp and starts to pretend to play by saying 'ding ding ding ding ding' In different pitches, but then Justin takes the harp and says "I'll play, you sing." So Justin plays the harp, and Alex sings: "Twinkle twinkle, little angels. If you wonder, we are angels." The manager then finally gives in and tells them he thinks they're angels, so Harper and Alex start dancing. A few seconds after that, the spell wears off on Max's keychain of Ozzy Osbourne's star, and the manager says, "If you took that, and you're angels, then you're angels of darkness!" He pulls an alarm and panic ensues. Justin loses Rosie in the chaos and then shouts at Alex telling her how this was his second chance at love (after Juliet) and now she has gone. And Alex and Harper go to take back the star because Alex feels like the angels have 'influenced her.' The next scene is Justin sitting by himself on a rock outside the Hollywood sign. Rosie joins up with him and tells him that she likes him and the two watch the night sky; Rosie's wings change from her white normal color to a rugged blackish color, revealing that she is an Angel of Darkness, but Justin does not notice. Meanwhile, Jerry and Theresa ask Max where Alex and Justin are. Max almost caves, but then stops because he "has a lot riding on this." Theresa then looks at the wall and comments about how it's the night of the Little Miss Waverly Place Pageant, and it's not too late to enter Max. Later, Max and Theresa come out of the house onto Waverly Place, with Max in the outfit. Max finally caves and tells Theresa and Jerry that Justin, Alex, Harper, and Rosie went to Hollywood to go to an Angel Club. Jerry says, "Oh, well... Rosie is an angel... so they're okay!" With Theresa agreeing with Jerry, she instructs Max to go up on stage and 'win this for Mommy!'. Max is extremely frustrated, but after realizing that no one will really know it's him in the competition, he gets up on stage and starts dancing. The episode ends with Harper and Alex back in the Sub Station, and Harper questions Alex, asking her if she thinks that Max will be upset that they didn't get him the Ozzy Osbourne star. Alex is about to reply when Max walks in, in his cowgirl outfit. Max tells them it gets worse. Jerry and Theresa come in holding a trophy, proudly declaring that Max is going to Regionals. Spells * Keylargo, Key West, Keychain - transfigures an object into a keychain Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo (absent; credit only) * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Recurring Cast ''' * Bailee Madison as Maxine Russo * Levan Rambin as Rosie '''Guest Cast * Ransford Doherty as Zeedrik Trivia *Rosie says that if you stand too close next to an Angel of Darkness, you would turn bad but when Justin met Rosie, he didn't turn bad. In fact, he only begins to be affected negatively after it is revealed that she is Angel of Darkness. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Special